Dr special agent marine hero?
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into the body of an NCIS agent with the hope that he can save the one woman the man loves. Set in Season 5 of Quantum Leap, and before the NCIS beginning.


_**A/N: I noticed there was only one Quantum Leap and NCIS crossovers and i decided to write one. I am just letting you all know, I have only watched season 1, 5(I was very upset at the series finale), and half of 3 of Quantum leap, so if I muck up characterisation, please let me know. Also, just imagine that the future that Al is in is about 2003-ish. I know its confusing, but just bare with me. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, and event then im not making any money. These two shows belong to Belisarius productions, and I intend no harm or infringement.**_

**Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator, and vanished. **

**He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al; an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so, Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap, will be the leap home.**

A tingling sensation shot through Dr Sam Beckett as he leaped, like electricity charging from a power point, and an instant later he felt sweaty bed sheets underneath his back, gasping as pleasure shot trough his entire body.

"Oh God," a feminine voice cried out, rocking against him. This wasn't the first time Sam had leapt into a very intimate moment of someone's past, and before he could wonder who he was, who the woman above him was, or what he was doing here, he felt himself shudder in release, her following soon after. She collapsed on top of him, her long red hair falling across his chest.

"I love you, Jethro." The woman said breathlessly, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her forehead, before succumbing to a deep sleep.

He was dreaming a nice dream. Even though there were some people in his dream he couldn't recgonnize because of his swiz cheese brain, he knew they must have been friends of his. Or of the man he had leapt into. They were all sitting around a picnic table, three unknown men and the woman from last night. Al was there too, smoking his cigar, the hand-link in his hand. Over at a set of swings were a red headed woman and a young child, watching with small sad smiles.

"Sam…" Al called to him, and he tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't let him.

"Sam!" he called again, more harshly, and the dream began to fade. Opening his eyes, Sam found himself pinned to the mattress by the same woman who e had seen in his dream, and with whom he had shared the intimate moment. He saw Al standing with his arms crossed at the end of the bed, and gingerly, Sam wriggled out of the woman's grip. He slipped into a dressing gown he found flung over a chair, and made his way into the small bathroom, Al following behind.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, Sam. Ziggy has been having trouble lately. I think she needs a vacation." He said watching as Sam splashed water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. The man he had leapt into had a short crop of grey hair, dark brown poking through in certain spots. He had a hard face, sported with ice blue eyes, and Sam would bet his bottom dollar this guy was a marine.

"Who am I, Al? And who is she?" He asked pointing through the open door to where the red head was sleeping.

"Well, according to Ziggy, and the man in the waiting room, your name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and you are an NCIS special agent. The woman in there is-"

"What's NCIS?" Sam interrupted.

"Oh, uh…" Al hit the hand-link, "Naval Criminal Investigation Service. Like the FBI, but apparently to do with crimes in or against he navy. The woman in there is Jennifer Shepard, also an NCIS special agent. She is Jethro's Probationary agent and 4 months ago; they were assigned on an undercover mission together in Paris."

"Great! I thought fornication between agents wasn't allowed?"

"Looks like they are breaking the rules then eh?" Al said eyeing Sam's lack of clothes

"Al, don't start." Sam sighed. "Does Ziggy know why I am here?"

Al pressed a few buttons on his hand-link, before looking at Sam.

"Well, the date is 14th March 1999, and Ziggy says there is a 66.2% chance you are here to stop Jenny from dying in an ambush this afternoon."

"Oh boy."

"Jethro, who are you talking to?" A sleepy voice came from the door, and Sam spun around to see Jennifer standing there in the nude, leaning against the doorframe.

He quickly diverted his eyes to hers, an amused smile crossing her features.

"Uh, no one. I was just thinking out loud."

"When your around her, who needs to think. Hello gorgeous!" Al drooled behind him, and Sam stepped in his line of gaze.

"Maybe you should get some clothes on, Jennifer." He said, laying a hand on the small of her back, and she stopped at the foot of the bed, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Jennifer? Since when have you called me Jennifer? The only person who calls me that is Ducky. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm still half asleep, sorry Jen." He hoped that was what Jethro called her, and when a grin spread across her features, he knew he had gotten it right.

"I thought apologising was a sign of weakness?"

"I can make exceptions."

"Mm" she kissed him softly, her hand on cupping cheek.

"Damn! Sam, as much as I'd like to stay, Agent Gibbs seems to be causing trouble in the waiting room. I'll be back soon." Al said quickly, but Sam was paying his friend no attention as the imaging chamber opened, and Al disappeared. Sam pulled Jenny closer to him, her naked body pressed against his. Maybe this leap wasn't so bad after all.

"ADMIRAL!" Goushy yelled to Al, his voice thick, and gasping for air. Al raced into the waiting room, not so surprised to see Agent Gibbs (In Sam's body mind you) with Goushy in a headlock, demanding to know what the hell was going on, and what they had done with Jenny.

"Agent Gibbs, let him go, and we can talk." Al tried to bargain, which only sent him a glare from the irate NCIS agent.

"Look, Admiral, I don't give a damn about where I am, okay maybe I do, but if you hurt Shepard, I will make you wish you were never born. She means more to me than anything in this world."

"Even Kelly and Shannon?" Al winced at his own words, but saw that they instantly did the trick. Gibbs let go of Goushy, pushing the man away from him, while trying to hide his hurt from Al.

"How the hell do you know about them?" He kept his voice strong, even though he thought it would fail.

Al took a step forward, his hands going deep into the pockets of his suede jacket.

"I know that you blame yourself for their deaths, and that Jenny doesn't know. In fact, I don't think any of you ex-wives knew you had a daughter with your first wife. Why is that?"

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he took a seat on the white bench in the middle of the room.

"I dunno." He whispered.

"Look, Gibbs, we don't usually do this, and you wont believe me anyway, but the reason you're here is part of an experiment know as project 'Quantum Leap' created by Dr Sam Beckett. He is the one in charge, and he is also the one residing in your body right now."

Al didn't know what to expect Gibbs to say, but the silent nod that he got was not it.

The phone shrilling woke Sam from his sleep, and with a grumble, he slipped out of bed, noticing that Jenny no longer occupied the opposite side. Before he could locate the phone, someone-presumably Jenny-answered it, and Sam rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He was acting like…well, like Al, he supposed. But that would have to change. It was 7 am, and Sam still had no real idea of what they did 'undercover' besides ravish each other.

"That was Director Morrow. He said we will be getting a call soon about where a bombing is planned in the main square near the Eiffel tower." Jenny appeared in the doorway, her long red hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Maybe we shouldn't go" Sam suggested, but instantly knew that she wouldn't stand for it.

"Shouldn't go? Jethro, we'd be saving thousands of lives, including those of Naval officers and their families. "

"Well, what about yours? What about saving you?"

"I don't need saving, boss."

That last word made Sam wince. After 4 months of heated passion, and breaking of the rules, all she could call him was boss? He didn't know what came over him at that instant, but his hand was soon connecting with the back of her head, eliciting a huge grin from her.

"Probie, I suggest if you want to get you ass beaten out there, then go ahead and ignore my warnings. Is that what you want?" She didn't answer, only kept smiling. "And stop that will ya!"

TBC? That depends on the feedback I get…MWAHAHA 


End file.
